Baby girl - Una niña
by LouisBlind
Summary: MPREG, AkaMura. Para este OS he distorsionado las reglas básicas del omegaverse para mi conveniencia. Les explico, todos los hombres pueden concebir, es decir, todos tienen útero, ovarios y lo necesario para ser "madres" y al mismo tiempo todos pueden preñar a otros. No existen los alfa o los omega como tales, todos los hombres son una mezcla de ambas especies.


Era otoño, el clima perfecto, faltaban apenas unos días para el cumpleaños del peli morado cuando les notificaron a ambos colegios sobre el partido, un reto amistoso entre Rakuzan y Yosen justo el viernes 9 de octubre como parte de un torneo entre las escuelas de los ex-milagros. Había planeado una agradable cita con su pelirrojo y luego de eso tal vez pasar la noche juntos pero gracias al partido estaba arruinado. Fue Himuro quien tuvo que aguantar el berrinche que el peli morado hizo al enterarse, ese día se comunicó con Akashi aunque este parecía optimista. Al parecer Rakuzan había planeado darles de jueves a lunes en un hotel de la región de Akita para que se acostumbren y se recuperen luego del juego. Al ser dos escuelas importantes un par de revistas de deportes regionales y una nacional estaban planeando entrevistas y seguimiento para el juego

—Akachin, espero que no olvides que fecha es el juego— usó un tono de reclamo y suspiró resignado a perder los planes

—Claro que no lo olvido Atsushi, ¿con quien crees que hablas?— el pelirrojo lo tenía muy presente pero no pensaba darle esperanzas o avisarle de su estadía en Akita, quería que todo fuera parte de su sorpresa para el cumpleaños de su pareja

—Moo, supongo que está bien… Igual espero verte en el partido nee, vamos a aplastar a Rakuzan— dijo en broma, era claro que Yosen la tendría difícil y que el resultado iba en un 90% contra ellos pero aun así no querían aceptarlo, iban a dar una buena lucha

—Atsushi, Rakuzan no va a perder… También espero verte ese día, un mes sin vernos es demasiado… Me tengo que ir, nos veremos en unos días— se despidió y al cortar dio un gran suspiro, le costaba bastante trabajo actuar frío y distante con su pareja, no quería delatar el sonrojo que se mantuvo en su rostro al hablarle o las ansias que le hacía sentir en cada llamada

—Murochin, creo que él no lo recuerda— suspiró desanimado y volvió al entrenamiento. Al parecer Masako se estaba poniendo más espartana que antes sólo por el juego que tenían en una semana…

En Yosen el equipo de basket era famoso, no solo entre los chicos que querían formar parte, sino también entre las chicas que tenían una especie de "club de fans" por cada miembro, (si, ¡hasta Okamura tenía sus admiradoras!) no era un secreto para nadie en el lugar que ese día era el cumpleaños del peli morado, desde la mañana había recibido felicitaciones y regalos (desde peluches hasta golosinas) y eso no había bastado para mejorar su humor

—¡Atsushi, cambia esa cara! mira a todas esas chicas lindas regalándote golosinas y sonrisas, deberías sentirte afortunado— insistía el pelinegro palmeándole la espalda. El equipo ya estaba en los camerinos esperando la orden de la entrenadora para salir a calentar.

En las graderías habían bastantes personas pero más que todo, las chicas que apoyaban a Mura habían hecho una pancarta deseándole el éxito y un feliz cumpleaños, para cualquiera eso sería alentador pero para él era simplemente molesto ¡Si no era su pelirrojo él no quería las felicitaciones de nadie! Aún cuando el equipo ya le había celebrado con un pastel en la mañana antes del juego, eso no le importaba si no recibía las felicitaciones de su pareja

Atsushi, esfuérzate mucho hoy, quiero darte una sorpresa luego del juego pero sólo lo haré si te veo dando todo en el partido…. Te amo leyó el mensaje y soltó un suspiro, le alegraba leer a su pareja pero…. ¡¿Donde estaba su saludo de cumpleaños?!

Claro Akachin, vamos a aplastarlos… Nos vemos luego del juego envió la respuesta al mensaje justo antes de que Masako le diera un golpe en la espalda con su shinai, todos habían ido a entrenar menos él. Rakuzan ya estaba calentando cuando él salió a la cancha.

Las fan del peli morado aplaudieron al verlo salir y muchas comenzaron a gritarle frases de apoyo, Masako le había pedido que fuera amable así que sonrió y las saludó con la mano. Lo que Mura no sabía era que su pelirrojo vio el gesto, algo había comenzado a arder en el pecho del emperador, nunca se había sentido así de celoso

—Atsushi, apúrate a calentar, Masako quiere que salgamos de titulares, espero que el pastel de la mañana te diera bastante energía— bromeó el pelinegro y fue a practicar saltos y tiros, a diferencia del ex-milagro él necesitaba entrenar para jugar bien.

El partido no se hizo esperar, ambos equipos estaban dando todo de sí aunque la diferencia de habilidades era evidente. El marcador se mantuvo cerrado por puro milagro, aunque Rakuzan llevaba la ventaja por 13 puntos. Atsushi y Himuro no habían parado de jugar en combo. Las fan ardían en la gradería y eso hacía que Akashi desesperara, ¡deseaba hacerlas callar a todas! Eso sólo lo hacía jugar mejor…

Al acabar el partido Yosen había perdido por 11 puntos, todos los jugadores sudaban y una expresión de amargura se reflejaba en los rostros de Yosen y su entrenadora. A la hora del saludo todos los fans de Yosen aplaudieron, las revistas comenzaron con las entrevistas a los ganadores, Yosen fue completamente ignorada así que todos fueron a los camerinos.

Los periodistas no les dieron tiempo ni de moverse, las fotografías y las entrevistas fueron en la media cancha donde Rakuzan se había reunido a celebrar. La otra media cancha se había vaciado apenas acabó el juego y con esto las esperanzas de Akashi de saludar a su pareja se habían esfumado.

—Bueno, hicimos lo mejor que pudimos, gracias a todos por esforzarse de esta manera por el equipo... Aun cuando no ganamos les dimos una buena pelea así que a la próxima espero que los aplastemos— las palabras de Okamura buscaban animar un poco al equipo

—Lo hicimos bien pero no fue suficiente, será mejor que nos esforcemos aún más para la próxima— sentenció Fukui antes de secarse la cara con una toalla

—Vaya cumpleaños— suspiró molesto y antes de dar más quejas lo llegaron a buscar. Tomó una toalla y seco su rostro, una revista local iba a entrevistarlo para hacer un artículo así que tuvo que regresar a la media cancha donde lo habían derrotado. Pasó un rato respondiendo preguntas y al estar libre quiso ir a tomar una ducha pero las fan lo detuvieron, le regalaron chocolates, se tomaron fotografías, lo abrazaron y disfrutaron de la simpatía (fingida) del peli morado. Luego de sonrisas y agradecimientos pudo irse al camerino cargando bolsas de regalo llenas de golosinas.

—Moo, que molestas son— dijo al estar con sus compañeros de equipo. Dejó las golosinas en una banca y se quitó la camisa conversando con los demás sobre el partido y lo duro que fue

—Atsushi…— el pelirrojo había corrido tras él a los camerinos apenas se desocupó, estaba agitado y se veía bastante molesto, no podía creer que ese peli morado que siempre había sido distante con los demás se hubiera portado así con un grupo de chicas….

—¿Eh? ¿Akachin?— miró al pelirrojo sin saber qué hacer, no podía ocultar las golosinas y seguramente él había visto toda esa escena

—No hace falta que expliques nada Atsushi, ya vi lo necesario…. Parece que no has estado tan solitario sin mí… No quiero verte más— sin darle tiempo de contestar o de detenerlo salió del camerino a paso acelerado, sentía el corazón en la garganta. Al llegar al camerino de su equipo tomó sus cosas y salió por un taxi, él podía llegar sólo al hotel donde se hospedaban

—Ugh— el gigante golpeó con fuerza una de las paredes del camerino, sin más tomó sus cosas y salió del lugar con una apariencia notablemente molesta, ¡en serio estaba furioso! Era el peor cumpleaños de su vida. Simplemente caminó a su casa (a unas calles del colegio) y se encerró— sin querer despedirse de nadie, ni siquiera tomó los dulces del camerino, dejo todo eso tirado

—¡Atsu…!— a Himuro no le había dado tiempo de detenerlo o de reaccionar, se compadecía del peli morado por haber pasado por eso en su cumpleaños

Mura ya se había duchado y había comido algunas golosinas, en ese momento estaba en su cama, boca arriba, con el teléfono en la mano, no sabía cómo podría disculparse con el pelirrojo…. ¡No sabía siquiera si tenía que disculparse! Justo cuando se había decidido a enviarle un mensaje a su pareja, una llamada lo interrumpió; soltó el teléfono por la impresión y este aterrizo justo en su rostro. Lo tomo incómodo y contestó sin saber quién era

—Hola, no quiero hablar así que voy a colgar— aviso y se quedó escuchando un par de segundos

—¡Atsushi! no cuelgues…. Estoy fuera de tu casa, ábreme ahora mismo— la voz que escuchó no era la que esperaba, era su compañero de equipo

—¿Murochin? Ugh ya voy— suspiró molesto y se levantó a abrirle, el peli morado se regresó a su cama esperando que ese pelinegro lo siguiera

—Atsushi, lamento mucho lo que pasó en el gimnasio…. Sé que él debe estar molesto pero es tu cumpleaños….— lo miró en la cama y se sentó en una esquina con una bolsa de papel en la mano

—¿Qué? ¿Vienes a sentir lastima? Murochin, no ando del mejor humor así que no quiero escuchar esas cosas— dijo molesto y cerró los ojos

—Oye, no me dejas hablar... Aún no te he dado mi regalo de cumpleaños sabes— sonrió divertido y le mostró la bolsa

—¿Más comida? No quiero si es algo de América Murochin, esos dulces no me agradan— hizo un puchero y se volteó a mirarlo

—No, esto no son dulces aunque si es de América. Es un par de pociones que me vendieron, las iba a usar con Taiga pero esto es más importante….— sonrió orgulloso mostrándole un par de botellas pequeñas con líquidos de distintos colores

—¿Eh? ¿Pociones? Murochin, ¿crees que esas cosas funcionen?— tomó una de las botellas en su mano y suspiró resignado a fracasar en ese plan

—La botella celeste la debe tomar Akashi, esto va a extraer sus mayores fantasías y la naranja es tuya, esta va a reaccionar a la otra opción y va a cumplir esa fantasía. Para que funcione, ambos deben tomarla y darse un beso al acabarla— explico aunque noto que el peli morado no entendía nada

—Atsushi, las beben y se besan entonces tú vas a cambiar por 24 horas en lo que él desee que tú seas y luego de esas 24 horas volverán a la normalidad— el pelinegro resumió el efecto y suspiró de alivio al notar que su amigo si entendió

—Eso es curioso, no sé cómo Akachin me desee…. Aunque no sirve de nada, él está molesto conmigo y no va a querer verme— suspiró con desgane

—No es problema, lo llamé hace un rato, él está celoso pero le aclaré que esas fan se volvieron locas por culpa de la entrenadora. Él entendió la situación y dijo que vendría a visitarte a las 6 de la tarde, solo vine a darte mi regalo y a avisarte de eso, él quería que todo fuera sorpresa pero debes preparar las bebidas de alguna manera… No importa con que las mezcles siempre que se las acaben— se puso de pie y lo abrazó como buen amigo. Así se fue dejando las botellas en la cama del más grande, sólo esperaba que de verdad funcionáran.

—Gracias Murochin, prometo intentarlo con las pociones y te avisare como nos va— sonrió y le respondió el abrazo dejándolo ir.

Miro el reloj de su teléfono, aún eran las 4 y unos minutos así que se puso de pie para limpiar un poco la casa, debía ideárselas para que ambos tomaran las pociones correctas. Barría y sacudía mientras imaginaba situaciones probables luego de las pociones, tal vez podía dársela en una copa de vino… No sabía qué hacer, sólo sabía que tenía que hacerlo bien.

Cerca de las 5:30 terminó de limpiar así que se dió una ducha rápida y se vistió de forma casual. Se quedó mirando la botella naranja y la abrió. ¡Apenas lo hizo el líquido se volvió transparente!

Mura entró en pánico y cerró la botella, la agitó y trató de volverla a la normalidad pero no funciono. Suspiro algo desanimado creyendo que lo había arruinado y la bebió con la esperanza de que algún efecto surtiera aun. Faltando solo un par de minutos para la hora de la visita se puso a hacer té de frutas a una taza le agregó mucha azúcar y a lo que había quedado en la tetera le agregó el líquido de la botella para Akashi (también se había vuelto transparente), dejó el recipiente junto a otra taza vacía. Tal vez así lograría que lo bebiera aunque no creía en eso de las pociones.

—¿Atsushi?— como era de esperarse, a las 6 en punto la puerta sonó al ser golpeada y la voz del pelirrojo se dió a notar

—¿Eh? ¡Voy!— dejó su te azucarado y fue casi corriendo a abrirle

—Akachin, creí que no querías verme— el pelirrojo traía un abrigo y una bolsa de regalo en las manos

—Lo sé... Digamos que recapacite de mis acciones y sé que exageré un poco así que vine a disculparme... A veces me pongo muy celoso y más cuando pasamos mucho sin vernos— suspiro y entro a la casa dejando sus cosas en un sillón. Sin más se acercó al más alto y lo abrazó con algo de fuerza

—Feliz cumpleaños Atsushi— lo miró y se puso en puntas para besarlo pero fue Mura el que se acercó a besarle la mejilla, aún tenía presente el beso de la poción que ya había bebido

—Akachin, gracias por venir— sonrió y se separó del abrazo. Sirvió el te con poción en la taza y puso solo dos cucharadas de azúcar —Acabo de hacerlo, ya está algo fresco afuera así que ayudara a que entres en calor

—¿Eh? Gracias— tomó la taza extrañado de no haber recibido un beso del más alto

—Akachin, voy a cambiarme la camiseta, puedes beber el té—

—Claro, no tardes mucho— el pelirrojo se sentó en el sofá bebiendo el té, no estaba tan caliente como le hubiera gustado pero gracias a eso pudo beberlo rápido, era su té favorito después de todo

—Akachin, ¿puedo abrir tu regalo?— se asomó a la sala con una camiseta más abrigada y se sentó junto al pelirrojo, al parecer ya se había tomado el té

—Claro que puedes— le alcanzó la bolsa con una sonrisa impaciente

—¡Waaa gracias!— le había regalado un abrigo y una tarjeta de regalo (bastante generosa) para su dulcería favorita

—No sabía bien que regalarte así que compré eso... Espero que te guste— el pelirrojo no había terminado la frase cuando se vio rodeado por los brazos de su pareja

—Es perfecto Akachin... además viniste a verme— susurró y se separó para verlo a los ojos. En ese momento recordó el asunto de las pociones

—Nee Akachin, si pudieras transformarme en lo que más quieras por un día... ¿en que me transformarías?— le daba curiosidad saber por si no funcionaba

—¿De que hablas?— el pelirrojo lo miró con duda y cerró los ojos un momento

—Vamos, es una pregunta hipótica— susurró

—Hipotética Atsushi... Bueno, si fuera solo por un día... Me gustaría que te convirtieras en algo tierno y pequeño... Aunque no sé a qué viene la pregunta, ya me gustas así como estás— abrió los ojos para mirarlo de nuevo con duda

—Era solo curiosidad nee— se acercó a besarlo de manera posesiva, tal y como deseó hacerlo cuando lo vió en su puerta

—Mmm Atsushi, ¿que pasa?— susurró sin aire al separarse

—Akachin, te extrañé mucho— lo abrazó y cerró los ojos esperando a convertirse en algo tierno y pequeño pero nada sucedió. Tal vez las pociones no servían...

—Atsushi, también te he extrañado, más de lo que puedes creer— esta vez fue él quien lo besó y lentamente se sentó en los regazos de su peli morado

—Akachin, ¿vamos a la cama?— no iba a andar con rodeos, simplemente deseaba tenerlo para él, luego de un mes lo había extrañado muchísimo

—Vamos, yo tampoco puedo aguantar— se estremeció y se puso de pie para ir a la preciada habitación

—Está muy limpio— comentó sentándose en la cama

—Sí, decidí limpiar para mi cumpleaños, esperaba que vinieras— sin resistir se abalanzó sobre el pelirrojo para devorar sus labios mientras se desnudaban mutuamente.

La situación se puso caliente y muy rápido, sin dudas ambos se necesitaban, cada caricia, cada beso, cada marca y cada palabra que intercambiaron estaban llenas de amor y un deseo intenso. Ambos se unieron en cuerpo y alma hasta quedar rendidos entre las cobijas. Akashi ya le había avisado a Reo de su visita "marital" así que tenía una coartada segura. Con eso en mente se abrazó al cuerpo del peli morado y cerró los ojos tranquilo hasta dormirse, nadie los separaría esa noche. Al terminar ambos disfrutaron de un baño relajante donde también disfrutaron de la compañía del otro, terminaron por recostarse ya rendidos, abrazándose mutuamente hasta dormirse.

La mañana llegó al fin, ambos cuerpos se encontraban cubiertos por sábanas, el pelirrojo abrazado a su pareja pero algo había cambiado. El sol dio al rostro del pelirrojo (de tanta emoción no habían cerrado las cortinas la noche anterior) y logró que este despertada, al menos no de mal humor como se esperaría

—Atsushi, ya es de día— se separó del cuerpo a su lado y se estiró antes de voltear a verlo. Akashi se restregó los ojos y volvió a mirarlo topándose con la misma imagen

—No puede ser— dijo retrocediendo en la cama aunque esto lo llevó a caer sólo por la impresión

—¿Mmnn ¿que pasa?— una voz más aguda que la de costumbre sorprendió al pelirrojo de nuevo

—¿Qué te pasa a ti? Atsushi ¡explicame que está pasando!— exigió poniéndose de pie para mirarlo, ya estaba completamente despierto así que no podía alegar lo que veía a su imaginación

—¿Que me pasa?— se sentó en la cama y se estiró sintiendo como algo movió ligeramente su cabello morado

—¿Eh?— Al fin Murasakibara noto un cambio, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se sorprendió al sentir un par de orejas. Su primera reacción fue apretarlas y jalarlas para saber si eran reales

—¡Waa duele!— se quejó sobando sus nuevas orejas felinas

—Akachin, no entiendo que está pasando— no se habia dado cuenta de que tras su espalda una cola morada y esponjosa se ladeaba lentamente

—¿Por qué?.. Creo que…. Atsushi, eres pequeño y adorable…. Tal y como te imagine ayer cuando preguntaste— se sentó en la cama y estiró una mano al peli morado

—¿Pequeño? eso no es cierto, soy más grande que Akachin— afirmó y se puso de pie en la cama aunque ahí noto que era cierto, era más pequeño que antes, aún más pequeño que el pelirrojo

—¿Ugh que hago?— Akashi desvió la mirada confundido aunque una enorme sonrisa se asomó a sus labios, él habia fantaseado con algo como eso una y otra vez, al fin tenía un Atsushi pequeño y manejable

—Akachin, ¿te da miedo? ¿No te gusto más?— sus orejas se agacharon al pronunciar esas palabras

—Atsushi…. ¿Qué estás diciendo? Si eres tan lindo… He fantaseado muchas veces con verte así— susurró y se puso de pie

—Ve a tomar una ducha, yo haré el desayuno— no lo habia mirado, ¡no podía dejar que el peli morado viera la expresión de degenerado que tenía! Más allá de poder cuidarlo y dominarlo ahora podía ser él quien….

*¡En que estás pensando! Akashi Seijuro no puede dejarse llevar por pensamientos pervertidos* se regañó mentalmente por imaginar cosas "fuera de lugar".

Atsushi si fue por una ducha aunque no le gustaba como el agua lo mojaba, salió rápido y trato de vestirse pensando en cómo habia terminado así…. Cuando se estaba acomodando una de sus camisetas recordó lo que ambos habían hecho

—¡La poción!— exclamó y corrió a tomar su teléfono. A esa hora de la mañana llamo al pelinegro

—¡Murochin! ¡Murochin! ¡¿Qué hago?! Soy pequeño y creo que Akachin me tiene miedo— estaba exaltado al hablar

—¿Atsushi? Parece que la poción si funciono…. No puede tenerte miedo si te convertiste en su mayor fantasía... Recuerda que la poción termina su efecto en 24 hor…. ¡Taiga! estoy hablando por teléfono— reclamo a alguien al otro lado del teléfono

—Ya se pero es temprano, ¡regresa a la cama!... Oye, Tatsuya está ocupado, te va a llamar luego— la llamada terminó luego de que Kagami se apoderara del teléfono del pelinegro

—¿Su mayor fantasía?— ya Mura se habia visto en un espejo y habia cambiado por completo, media menos que el pelirrojo y su cuerpo era varios años más joven que antes y para rematar tenía cola y orejas de gato que al parecer eran sensibles al agua y a los apretones

—¡Atsushi!¡ Ya está el desayuno!— lo llamó desde la cocina sin saber con la sorpresa que se toparía

—Nee Akachin, ¿así te gusto?—el Mura felino se asomó a la cocina, habia decidido seguirle el juego por un día y portarse como un niño sumiso aunque su conciencia seguía siendo la misma de antes

—¿Así?— se volteo a verlo y dejó los platos en la mesa, de la impresión casi deja caer todo al suelo…. Atsushi vestía una camiseta que le quedaba como un vestido y para ponerlo peor, uno de sus hombros escapaba por el cuello de esa prenda

—Espera— fue lo único que el pelirrojo dijo antes de correr a la habitación en busca de su camisa (andaba solo en bóxer y pantalón). La recogió del suelo y fue a dársela al felino

—Te va a quedar algo grande pero es mejor que eso que andas— trato de controlarse, nunca se habia sentido tan tentado por alguien

—Gracias— se quitó la camiseta que llevaba y se puso la del pelirrojo, sabía bien que era lo que le estaba provocando (él siempre se sentía así con Akashi) así que pensó en tentarlo más aún

—Waa mi cola levanta la camisa— susurro y se volteo dándole la espalda para mostrarle. Sus nalgas redondeadas se asomaban bajo la camiseta, efectivamente su cola estaba evitando que pudiera vestirse

—Atsushi…. Ven a comer— el pelirrojo desvió la mirada con un sonrojo

—Esta bien~— se sentó a comer lo que su pareja le habia preparado y comenzó a ronronear de manera inconsciente, le gustaba como cocinaba el otro

—Atsushi... Espero que no tuvieras planes hoy…. No quiero que nadie más te vea así— se puso de pie y fue a tomar agua esperando calmarse pero no sabía que Mura planeaba tentarlo más aún

Nee Akachin, ¿por que no quieres que nadie más me vea?— lo abrazó desde atrás aunque su rostro no llegaba ni a los hombros del mayor, según él aun en ese cuerpo podría seguir siendo el activo

—No quiero que nadie vea lo lindo que te ves así— reclamó sonrojado hasta las orejas, no podía controlarse y no sabía cómo le explicaría a Murasakibara que tuvo sexo con él aun cuando era un felino, shota e "inocente"

—De todas formas yo solo quiero que tú me veas así— susurró y se restregó contra su espalda desnuda ronroneando, su nariz también se habia vuelto más sensible aún así que se estremeció al sentir el aroma del pelirrojo, nunca habia sentido ese aroma tan intenso. Él se sonrojo también y cerró los ojos para dar una lamida en esa espalda

—¡¿Q..que haces?!— sintió una lengua rasposa en su espalda aunque no le desagrado, le gusto la sensación

—Atsushi, ¿que estas planeando?— se volteó hacia el felino y lo abrazó

—¿Qué crees que planeo Akachin?— susurró y pasó su lengua rasposa por uno de los pezones ajenos

—Mmgh Atsushi, detente— lo separó un poco, la sensación rasposa le habia llamado la atención así que se agacho un poco para besarlo y confirmar que su lengua también se habia transformado en la lengua de un felino

—¿Akachin?— se habia apenado por esa reacción repentina

—Atsushi, lo siento... No puedo desperdiciar esta oportunidad, prometo compensarte si te molestas conmigo al volver a la normalidad— se agachó y lo tomo en brazos para llevarlo a la cama de nuevo dejando el desayuno a un lado

—¿Akachin?— se dejó recostar aunque se asustó un poco cuando el otro se encimo, habia caído en la realidad de que esta vez era Akashi quien lo iba a tomar

—Perdón, siempre he querido hacer esto aunque fuera una vez— se acercó a besar al felino y a frotarle las orejas

—Akachin— cerró los ojos correspondiendo, sus orejas resultaron más sensibles de lo que pensaba, un extraño escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo cada que su pareja las tocaba

—Atsushi, solo por esta vez déjame ser quien mande en la cama— pidió mirándolo desde arriba

—Akachin….solo esta vez... Solo esta vez voy a dejarte— susurro ladeando su rostro, ahí fue donde pudo ver su cola golpeando la cama, si sus orejas eran sensibles su cola seria peor ¿no?

—Eso está bien, sólo lo haría si estas así de pequeño y adorable…. No sé cuánto vaya a durar esto pero voy a aprovecharlo— se separó un poco para tomarle una fotografía con el teléfono y en el momento que lo guardaba el peli morado fue quien tomó la iniciativa

—Te dejaré hacerlo pero eso no significa que no haré nada nee— se sentó en los regazos del pelirrojo y lo abrazó del cuello para besarlo de manera apasionada, con cosas tan pequeñas su cuerpo ya estaba reaccionando

—Akachin— jadeó al separarse y se bajó de la cama

—Mi lengua esta rara— hizo un leve puchero y se lamió la mano para sentir la textura

—Atsushi, eso no es nada malo— le acarició el rostro y supo que quería hacer, le ayudó bajándose los pantalones aunque no se quitó el bóxer

—Akachin, así se ve grande— susurro y bajo esa última prenda abriendo los ojos al toparse con la erección, ¿acaso siempre habia sido así de grande? abrió la boca para darle una cálida lamida, seguro se sentía extraño con la textura rasposa de su lengua

—Mmgh Atsushi, me gusta así, se siente bien así que no pares— la lamida lo había hecho estremecer, si bien era extraño, no era para nada desagradable ni dolía

—Mnn— asintió con el glande en su boca y comenzó a lamer y succionar, en circunstancias normales le hubiera cabido por completo en la boca pero por algún motivo ahora no, al parecer no era consciente del cambio en el tamaño de su cuerpo

Atsushi cerró los ojos y se trató de concentrar en lo que podía estar sintiendo su pareja, en como siempre lo hacía disfrutar y como debía hacerlo ahora. Lo llevaba al fondo de su boca y lo sacaba para succionar el glande y masturbarlo un poco. Cada tanto levantaba la mirada esperando alguna señal de aprobación aunque a cierto punto la mano del pelirrojo se enredó en su cabello evitando que se separara. Sus mejillas dolían sólo un poco al ser estiradas pero no le molestaba, los gemidos de su pareja lo hacían seguir y esforzarse aún más

—A..atsushi…. detente— trató de separarlo, la vista erótica de ese felino aniñado dándole una felación lo hacía sentir más excitación

—Mmph ghh— se detuvo al sentir la descarga en su boca y como reflejo trago una parte separándose para no ahogarse, una parte del semen salpicó su rostro así que cerró los ojos esperando a que el otro lo limpiara

—Mira cómo te ensucias— bromeó el pelirrojo y se quitó la camiseta para limpiarle el rostro, luego de eso se acercó a besarlo acariciándole las orejas

—Atsushi, lo hiciste muy bien, ahora déjame a mí— susurró en una de estas causándole un escalofrío a su peli morado

—Mmm Akachin, ¿que me quieres hacer?— se estremeció dejando que el pelirrojo lo acomodara en la cama. Ahí se vió despojado de la camiseta que vestía

—Mira, también estas muy duro— se relamió y antes de atacarlo con una felación se dedicó a lamerle los pezones succionándolos ocasionalmente

—Aahh Akachin… está más sensible— trató de alejarlo jalándole el cabello pero no funcionó, se le siguieron saliendo varios gemidos y quejidos mientras el pelirrojo se apoderaba de su cuerpo básicamente

—Qué lindo— susurró sobre el abdomen del felino bajando entre besos y lamidas hasta la erección

—En serio me pareces adorable Atsushi, no puedo resistirme— dio una lamida a ese miembro y lo clavó en su boca, no estaba perdiendo el tiempo así que dejo que algo de saliva escurriera por sus testículos hasta esas nalgas redondeadas

—Mhh Akachin, tu boca está muy caliente— ya habia perdido el control de todo, su cuerpo estaba al menos tres veces más sensible que de costumbre, con sólo los estímulos que estaba recibiendo ya quería correrse

—Aguanta un poco, aún falta lo mejor— llevó una mano a masturbar la cola de su felino y as comenzó a acariciarla (a manera de masturbarla) mientras su dedo se abría espacio en esa entrada

—Aa….ahí no, es mi primera vez… Akachin…— cerró los ojos algo asustado

—Calma, te vas a sentir muy bien— retomó los movimientos de su boca en esa erección y de su mano en la cola del chico

—A..akachin— gimió al sentir ese dedo completamente adentro, no podía quejarse mucho por el dolor pues los estímulos lo estaban distrayendo, al parecer todo estaba saliendo como lo habia planeado el pelirrojo

—Atsushi— subió un poco a besarlo mientras metía un segundo dedo, así comenzó a buscar los puntos sensibles dentro de ese interior

—Mmgh— ahora si dolían un poco, aun no era todo placer como el pelirrojo lo hacía parecer al ser pasivo. Mura tenía algo de miedo por el dolor y no quería aceptar que algo como eso se sentía bien, era algo que nunca más iba a repetir así que no esperaba que le gustara

—Relájate Atsushi, te hare sentir bien como tú lo haces siempre conmigo— susurró y lo besó de nuevo moviendo sus dedos hasta al fin encontrar la próstata del menor

—¡A…aahh! q..que es... Aahhnn— una sensación completamente nueva invadió su interior, su cuerpo comenzaba a calentarse con cada roce que el pelirrojo daba a esa zona

—Aahh detenlo— pidió sintiendo como los colores se le subían al rostro. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, aún dolía pero era completamente soportable

—Mira nada más, ha comenzado a gotear aquí— susurró bajando a lamer el miembro de su peli morado

—Mmmhh no, ¡dejalo!— se arqueo y dió un gemido agudo antes de correrse en la boca del pelirrojo

—Vaya, eres un buen chico— se relamió al tragar la descarga

—Ahora vamos a dar el siguiente paso, ya está suave y caliente adentro— se relamió mirando al menor con un deje de perversión, sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer no era correcto pero honestamente no le importaba, era su fantasía, era su día especial

—¿El siguiente?— se estremeció y bajó las orejas, solo rogaba que no le doliera tanto a como lo imaginaba

—El siguiente Atsushi— se relamió y se acomodó entre sus piernas

—Relajate un poco— comenzó a presionar contra la entrada de su pareja

—A..akachin, está grande— cerró los ojos con fuerza algo asustado

—Vamos, sólo relájate un poco Atsushi, he pasado por esto muchas veces y te aseguro que no es tan malo— le besó ambos ojos cerrados y le acarició las mejillas

—Sólo debes respirar profundo— le besó los labios y comenzó a empujar de nuevo hasta comenzar a entrar

—Waa d..duele— comenzó a respirar agitado y a llorar un poco, cada centímetro que entraba le quemaba y estiraba su interior

—Mmgh es muy apretado— susurró quedándose quieto al estar completamente adentro

—Mmgh sácalo— pidió arañándole la espalda al mayor, dolía más de lo que pudo imaginar

—Atsushi…. Solo relájate un poco, sé que puedes hacerlo— jadeó al sentirse tan apretado en ese interior cálido

—No puedo— repitió respirando de manera errática, poco a poco su interior dejó de apresar al mayor

—Ves, si puedes— le besó la frente y comenzó a moverse despacio. Los chillidos ajenos no se hicieron esperar, se notaba que el pobre peli morado no la estaba pasando muy bien pero Akashi no iba a detenerse, perdería la virginidad con su Mura miniatura ahora que podía.

—Mmgh Atsushi, ya veo que te gusta de esto— cuando ese interior se relajó las sensaciones fueron más intensas para el pelirrojo, al fin estaba logrando sentir placer y no iba a detenerse, sabía bien que pronto iba a ser el turno de su pareja para disfrutar

—Aahh s..sácala— pidió de nuevo comenzando a sentir un cosquilleo en su espalda baja y en su vientre al recibir las embestidas (suaves aun) del mayor

—No puedo hacerlo Atsushi, en serio se siente bien…. Además no me has considerado antes en cuanto a esto del tamaño… Ya verás que te va a gustar— sonrió y le besó los labios mientras se acomodaba las piernas del chico alrededor de su cadera

—Atsushi, acomodate bien, quiero que estés cómodo— susurró sobre los labios del peli morado y lo besó de nuevo comenzando movimientos más marcados y fuertes, era su primera vez con alguien como activo y ahora entendía bien por qué se disfrutaba de ese rol

—Mmgh Atsushi— gimió ronco apegándose más al cuerpo ajeno para hacer cada movimiento más eficiente

—Q..que….¡Aahh!— el felino abrió sus ojos de golpe, su cuerpo entero habia sufrido una descarga bastante placentera en una de esas embestidas, fue como si algo se hubiera encendido en su interior

—Ya veo— murmuró el emperador antes de mover sus caderas en dirección del punto dulce de su pareja, sabía por experiencia de lo bien que eso se sentía, tal vez con esa cantidad de placer su peli lila dejaría de estar molesto

—¡A..akachin!— lo miró con los ojos llorosos, sin querer ronroneaba y su cola se revolcaba en las sábanas, eran sensaciones nuevas e intensas… Se volvería loco si no se detenía

—¿Qué pasa?— preguntó en un tono grave ahogando algunos jadeos, sus movimientos no cesaban, más bien se comenzó a mover con más fuerza, él también se la estaba pasando increíble

—N..nyaaa y..ya…— no terminó la frase cuando su espalda se arqueo. Sus pies y manos atraparon las sábanas entre sus dedos. El felino habia terminado, apenas estaban empezando y ese peli morado ya habia tenido un orgasmo

—Me alegra que disfrutes— le besó los labios bajando a su cuello, los movimientos se vieron algo restringidos por la manera en la que ese interior lo apretujaba

—Atsushi… Es increíble, esto es increíble— sonrió y siguió sus movimientos acomodándose las piernas del menor contra el pecho para entrar más profundo

—A...ahh algo adentro… Mmhh estas aplastando algo— dijo agitado, su expresión era todo un sueño para el pelirrojo: sus orejas hacia atrás, sus ojos entrecerrados y húmedos, sus mejillas rosadas por el placer y esos labios abiertos para dejar salir toda clase de sonidos lascivos

—Pero eso se siente bien ¿verdad?— respondió en un tono divertido y siguió sus movimientos él no iba a aguantar mucho más pero una vez no sería suficiente, quería tomarlo en todas las posiciones y ver cada expresión que pudiera antes de que su energía se agotara

—Así será mejor— salió del felino y lo acomodo en 4. Le dio un buen vistazo a ese trasero aun dilatado e impaciente por ser penetrado de nuevo

—Relajate— se estiró a la mesa de noche de su pareja y de ahí sacó el lubricante que había usado varias veces en su propio trasero

—Akachin… Ya no duele— susurró moviendo levemente su cola, se agachó un poco para abrazar una almohada mientras el otro le aplicaba de ese líquido viscoso. Se quejó levemente por la sensación pero pronto se relajó esperando recibirlo de nuevo

—Eso es— Akashi tomó la cola del chico en su mano para apartarla y poder ver bien como ese trasero se tragaba su erección. Se le escapo un nuevo gemido y en esa posición comenzó a embestirlo aferrándose a sus diminutas caderas, se sentía algo culpable por no haberle dado una opción pero los gemidos que le estaba regalando lo hacían seguir

—Nyaahh mm Akachin…. muy adentro— no podía hablar cosas lógicas, sentía como si su interior estuviera siendo revuelto, el lubricante le ayudó a evitar la fricción y ahora no dolía casi nada, era un buen placer lo que sentía

—Me gusta esa voz Atsushi, sigue gimiendo así solo para mí— pidió en voz ronca mientras sus movimientos de volvían algo pesados a cada embestida. Ambos gemían y disfrutaban en partes iguales al parecer

—Atsushi— lo llamó a un agitado y dio una última embestida para liberar cada gota de su esencia en el interior de su felino.

El menor dio un gemido al sentir ese líquido caliente en su interior y se volteó para ver a su pelirrojo

—Akachin— se acercó a besarlo y a lamerle la mejilla

—Se sintió bien— se acurrucó en el pecho ajeno mientras este le besaba la frente

—Me alegro Atsushi, también se sintió bien— comenzó un beso de nuevo entre ellos. Poco a poco el felino comenzó a encimarse en Akashi hasta quedarse trepado en él. Sonrió y se sentó en su entrepierna para frotarlo, al parecer a ambos les quedaba algo de energía aun…

Ambos acordaron seguir, la habitación estaba llena de gemidos y el típico aroma entre sudor, hormonas y semen. Esta vez fue el felino quien lo montó y Akashi definitivamente disfruto cada instante, ese pequeño cuerpo subía y bajaba sobre él hasta que ambos alcanzaron el clímax. uno al lado del otro cerraron los ojos para dormir de nuevo, apenas era medio día y ambos estaban rendidos entre las sabanas.

Atsushi fue el primero en abrir los ojos, su pelirrojo lo mantenía abrazado contra su pecho, la habitación estaba oscura y fría así que se puso de pie para cerrar las ventanas

—Ugh— un dolor fuerte en su espalda le trajo a la memoria lo que habían estado haciendo esa mañana. Se puso de pie con cuidado de no despertar al otro y cerró las ventanas y cortinas, aún estaba medio dormido así que no le dio importancia al hecho de que ya alcanzaba las ventanas más altas. Se fijó en su teléfono para ver la hora, ya eran casi las 10 de la noche, habían dormido todo el día

—Q..que…— se sonrojó y salió corriendo al baño apenas sintió las gotas de semen escurrir entre sus nalgas. Al entrar cerró la puerta y encendió la luz, lo primero que hizo fue lavarse la cara y verse en el espejo… ¡Ya estaba normal! en serio duraba solo 24 horas el efecto de esas pociones. Suspiró aun adolorido, tenía varias marcas en su piel así que no habia sido un sueño

—Se siente raro— se quejó un poco y entro a la ducha para lavar cada rincón de su cuerpo incluyendo su interior. Suspiró molesto por el dolor fuerte que sentía y salió por ropa, en ese momento no podía explicarlo pero sentía frustración y enojo hacia el pelirrojo por no haberse detenido cuando lo pidió

—Ahora duele— murmuro berrinchudo y fue a la sala para tirarse en el sofá un rato. Se le habia quitado el sueño según él aunque volvió a quedarse dormido con la tele encendida.

Ya de mañana Akashi fue el que reaccionó primero buscando el cuerpo de su pareja en la cama

—Mmnn ¿Atsushi?— se restregó los ojos y suspiro al ver el sol, era la segunda noche que pasaba fuera del hotel, tal vez el entrenador se molestaría

—¿Atsushi?— se sentó en la cama y se puso un bóxer antes de buscar al peli morado, no sabía si aún estaba en esa forma adorable o si habia vuelto a ser el normal

—Humm, no fue un sueño— rió y revisó su teléfono, ¡se veía adorable en las fotografías! Akashi suspiró y subió las imágenes a su Facebook esperando que el resto de la generación las viera Atsushi estuvo adorable, siempre me ha gustado pero ayer cumplió mi fantasía, deben envidiarme publicó el estado con las fotos

—Atsushi, ¿qué haces ahí?— se acercó a él para despertarlo, le movió el hombro con cuidado

—¿Mmm?— abrió los ojos y lo miró algo confundido. Mura trato de sentarse y sintió el dolor de nuevo

—¿Qué quieres?— dijo molesto mientras restregaba sus ojos

—Quería saber si vas a tomar desayuno— sabía bien que el otro tenía mal genio al despertar así que creyó que esa actitud insolente se debía a eso

—Mmm como sea— se volvió a recostar molesto, no quería moverse porque dolía así que tomó su teléfono para tontear. Fue en ese momento que lo vió

—Akachin— se puso de pie molesto

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué publicas estas cosas?— llevó su mano a su cadera y suspiró

—Olvidalo… Ya estoy harto… No quiero comer— se tiró en el sofá de nuevo

—Ya veo— soltó una leve risa, la primer vez que él habia sido pasivo se molestó con el peli morado pro al menos una semana entera así que lo entendía

—Dejare el desayuno en la mesa entonces— no le molestaba para nada que el más alto se enojara, la habían pasado muy bien esas dos noches. Tomó una ducha y volvió a vestirse, tenía bastantes llamadas perdidas al teléfono, probablemente lo regañarían

—Atsushi, tengo que irme, prometo visitarte en un par de días— susurró y le acarició la mejilla

—Te amo, no importa si te enojas— le besó los labios

—Está bien, nos vemos entonces— lo dejó irse y se quedó en el sofá, aun no podía creer lo que habia pasado, sin el dolor, marcas y fotografías no lo hubiera creído

—Así que funcionaron— murmuró refiriéndose a las pociones. Ese mismo día llamó a Himuro de nuevo, ese pelinegro estaba acostumbrado a ese dolor así que le pidió pastillas y ungüento. No iba a esperar a que se le pasara sólo de todos modos

Apenas un par de semanas luego del incidente habían vuelto a verse, Mura se había vuelto más sentimental así que había decidido pedirle perdón apenas una semana después

—Nee Akachin, ¿de qué tenías que hablarme?— lo abrazo abrigándolo para ver tele juntos

—Atsushi, tengo que ir a América por tres meses, mi padre me pagó varias capacitaciones necesarias para poder manejar mejor la compañía, no quiero perder la oportunidad de tomar el negocio familiar— advirtió y se acomodó entre esos brazos

—Eso no es justo, no vamos a vernos…. Y no quiero que vayas…. Nijimura-senpai está ahí también— reclamó abrazándolo con más de fuerza

—Lo sé, de hecho compartiré departamento con el… Pero eso no quiere decir que algo malo vaya a pasar, mi amor es absoluto Atsushi, nunca dudes de eso— se volteó a besarlo con suavidad

—Además te llamaré todas las noches para saber cómo estas— cerró los ojos dejando que el otro lo apretujara

—Akachin, solo cuidate mucho nee... No quiero que nada te pase— ya debía irse ese pelirrojo, lo pasarían a buscar en minutos así que le dio un nuevo beso de despedida, no podía acercarse a él en el aeropuerto por ese hombre odioso así que suponía que era la última vez en tres meses que lo vería...

Esa noche la paso mal, pensaba en su pelirrojo en un país ajeno y en todo lo malo que podría pasar aunque no podía hacer nada al respecto. Atsushi pasó mareado y con nauseas gran parte de la noche, el resto de su desvelo se debió a los vómitos repentinos, tal vez se había enfermado ¿no?

Ya habían pasado dos meses, Atsushi era algo ingenuo para notar los cambios en su cuerpo pero ya Midorima le habia avisado al pelirrojo sobre lo raro que había estado esos días

—Atsushi, tenemos que hablar de algo importante

—Akachin ¿Aun no vienes? ¡Es aburrido!— se quejó en un tono infantil, su pelirrojo habia salido de intercambio por dos meses y se sentía muy solo

—¿De qué vamos a hablar?— se encontraba en la cama comiendo una cantidad impresionante de golosinas como siempre

—Shintaro me llamo… Parece que has subido de peso últimamente y que además has estado enfermo — dijo algo preocupado, no dejaría que el asunto siguiera así

—¿Eh? Creo que he comido más dulces de la cuenta y por eso me he puesto más gordo…. Mi hermana dijo que seguro he comido algo dañado y por eso he vomitado mucho últimamente— explicó aun comiendo

—En un rato llegara el médico de mi familia a tu casa, va a hacerte algunos exámenes…. me siento preocupado así que espero que no te opongas— un silencio incomodo se apoderó de la línea por varios minutos cuando el peli morado habló al fin

—Está bien… No creo que sea nada malo pero los hare si es por ti Akachin…. Cuidate mucho nee— termino la llamada y dió un largo suspiro, comenzaba a perder tono muscular en el vientre así que debía hacer más ejercicio y comer menos

Cuando el médico llegó Mura lo recibió de mala gana, odiaba ser revisado, le tomaron muestras de sangre y hablaron de su dieta….

Akashi ya habia llegado y sin decirle a su padre había cambiado los tiquetes de vuelo para aterrizar en Akita e ir con su pareja de una vez. Hace dos semanas le habían enviado los resultados de las pruebas de sangre y debían hablar de manera seria. El pelirrojo bajó del avión y lo busco con la mirada, estaba de espaldas pero esa altura y cabello eran inconfundibles

—Atsushi— susurró y lo abrazó por la espalda, cuando este se giró el más bajo se llevó una enorme sorpresa, la barriga abultada de su pareja era cada vez más evidente lo que estaba pasando

—Akachin— dijo emocionado y se agachó a besarlo, en serio lo habia extrañado

—Atsushi, tenemos que hablar, no puedo esperar— advirtió jalándolo a la zona de equipaje que aún estaba vacía

—¿Eh? ¿qué pasa?— el peli morado le tomo la mano y se puso frente a él cuando se detuvieron

—Atsushi…. No estás gordo— sonrió sintiendo un nudo en la garganta

—De que hablas, mira como tengo la barriga grande, trate de comer menos dulces pero eso no funciona…. Creo que haré ejercicio— dijo sobándose la barriga

—Atsushi…. no estás gordo— repitió y lo abrazó

—Tengo los resultados de las pruebas de sangre…. Seremos padres— se separó para verlo y dejó salir una enorme sonrisa. El peli morado lo miraba incrédulo, era la mejor noticia que podía recibir

—¿Eh?— dejó su mano quieta en su barriga

—¿Un bebe?— sus ojos brillaron de inmediato

—Un bebe— afirmó el pelirrojo abrazándose a su cuello para besarlo

—¡Tendremos un bebe!— sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza

—Fue aquella vez… Debes tener al menos 15 semanas— susurró el pelirrojo aun emocionado

—¡Akachin! ¿Que será? ¡Ya quiero saber!— dijo emocionado sin saber cómo debía reaccionar, se habia quedado helado

—Atsushi, llamaré al médico de nuevo, iremos a Kyoto y te haremos una prueba, vamos a saber que será él bebe y vamos a prepararnos…. Los tres vamos a vivir juntos y vamos a vivir muy bien— aseguró emocionado sintiéndose orgulloso, no le importaba si su padre lo aprobaba o no

—En un par de meses vendré a vivir a Akita y me transferir a Yosen también— sonrió y lo soltó para tomar su maleta

—Vamos Akachin, ya quiero saber…. Quiero decirle a mi familia y quiero hablar con papá Akachin— estaba decidido a ir aun cuando lo rechazara como siempre. Lo que importaba era él bebe, la familia que tendrían ahora

Ya habían comenzado a vivir juntos, seguían llevando la hermosa e inocente relación de siempre, de hecho se llevaban mejor ahora. Cada que trataba de tomarle ultrasonidos al bebe este se revolcaba, ni una vez habían logrado saber el sexo del niño. Ahora Atsushi estaba terminando su octavo mes, su barriga era enorme y él bebe se movía muchísimo, la vida en el colegio habia cambiado ahora que tenía a su Akachin y al bebe, habia madurado bastante contrario a lo que muchos esperaban

—¡Atsushi!— recién llegaban a casa cuando el pobre peli morado cayó de rodillas al suelo, le dolía bastante y eso se notaba

—Mmgh Akachin, creo que ya viene— jadeó sintiendo unos movimientos bastante extraños en el vientre, su pareja parecía más nervioso que él mismo, quien diría que ese emperador iba a ponerse tan nervioso a esas alturas

—Y… ya vienen Atsushi— tomo el teléfono para llamar a la ambulancia, su padre no aprobaba la relación pero no podía resistirse al bebé, ya habia pagado en el mejor hospital de esa región par que atendieran al peli morado

—Akachin— se quejó tomándole la mano, él también estaba asustado

—Atsushi, no voy a dejarte solo, estaré aquí con ambos— susurró y le apretó la mano. En el hospital todo pasó rápido, lo pasaron en camilla, ambos estaban en la sala de partos con 2 de los mejores médicos aunque eso no calmaba al pelirrojo

—Si algo les pasa me asegurare de que ustedes vivan en miseria el resto de su vida…. Espero que sea el mejor parto que hayan atendido— advertía por los nervios

—¡Akachin! ¡callate!— video agitado mientras jadeaba adolorido

El parto fue complicado, paso al menos 4 horas con las contracciones y al fin luego de mucho esfuerzo y empuje salió. La mano de Akashi estaba completamente roja igual que su rostro, al parecer Mura lo habia apretado muy duro. Por su parte el más alto estaba casi llorando, aún muy agitado, el llanto del bebe lo había hecho sentir un alivio inigualable aunque seguía nervioso

—Atsushi, lo hiciste muy bien— le beso la mejilla y recibió al bebe de los brazos del médico

—Felicidades a ambos padres— sonrió al ver el rostro de esos jóvenes llenos de ilusión

—Akachin…. se parece a mí— sonrió al verlo, se lo puso en el pecho y sonrió con los ojos húmedos

—Así es Atsushi… Se parece a ti y tiene unos ojos preciosos…— su voz estaba a punto de quebrarse, ambos se abrazaron y miraron al bebe, era tan pequeño y frágil. en ese momento ambos soltaron un par de lágrimas de alegría, ya podrían tener su familia…. Era un sentimiento inexplicable… Akashi le acomodo el cabello morado al bebe y le beso la frente

—Es una niña...—


End file.
